


And Everything Inbetween

by bluemoongirl99



Series: Black, White, and Gray [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Gen, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Sequel, but i'm never gonna go out of my way to make tony look like a bad guy cause he's not, everything i write with peter is going to be tom holland's peter, i think that's all there's not much to this, it's really just a set up for the next part which is going to be longer, team alliance, yes the author is on steve's side, yet also kind of a prequel?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 19:22:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12489048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluemoongirl99/pseuds/bluemoongirl99
Summary: If Peter was surprised by an appearance of Steve Rogers in his apartment after school, then getting a phone call from him at the ripe time of three in the morning should have been enough to send him into shock.





	And Everything Inbetween

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheHarleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen/gifts).



> Never intended to write any continuations for Gray, because it was just a scene I had stuck in my head. But then I got such a large, polarizing response from it, it really got me thinking farther into the universe I had unknowingly created. This is just a short set up for another fic. Not long by any means, but it should definitely be longer than this and Gray combined. So, I hope you stay tuned. 
> 
> Also, I'm going to be policing the comments hardcore. I got a lot of negative comments on Gray, and I don't want that to be repeated so I'm going to clarify something. I like Tony Stark as a character, and I think he's a good man, but I disagree with a lot of his actions, and how he handles things. I am 100% on Steve's side when it comes to the whole Civil War thing. But my intention is never to make Tony a villain, so don't come into my comment section trying to defend Tony and go on about how I should be on Tony's side. You're not going to sway me, and honestly those comments ruin my day.
> 
> Now positive feedback and comments I live for! I can't to hear your predictions for the next fic, and what the little text conversation at the end means! I have a few more things up my sleeve, and I enjoy writing Peter a little more than I thought. 
> 
> I'm going to try and pump out the rest of this series as fast as I can. But I have several other unfinished works, I'm going to school full time, as well as working part time. But I'm going to try my best! I hope you guys are as excited as I am. 
> 
> Also shoutout to [TheHarleyQueen ](http://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHarleyQueen) for convincing me to continue this. When should we start planning the wedding?

If Peter was surprised by an appearance of Steve Rogers in his apartment after school, then getting a phone call from him at the ripe time of three in the morning should have been enough to send him into shock. 

Instead, it had him hastily fumbling for the source of the loud ringing stabbing his ears. His first thought was to grab his phone, but the ringing wasn’t right, it sounded archaic. That was when he connected the dots to realize that the phone that was ringing was the burner phone that Steve had given him a few weeks previous. 

Peter’s brain stuttered to a halt, before it kick started, and sent him reeling into action. He answered the phone, hoping that Steve hadn’t hung up. In his efforts, he lost balance and toppled over onto the floor, his sheets and comforter going with him on the way down. He still managed to press the phone to his ear and mumbled out, “Hello?”

All that was heard for a few seconds was some crinkling over the line. “Is this a bad time?”

“No, uh” Peter insisted as he tried to detangle all his limbs from his sheets. “No it’s not a bad time at all, in fact it’s a great time. Uh-” He winced as he fell and knocked his head against his bedpost on his way to open his closet to get to his Spidey suit. He paused, trying to hear if Aunt May had heard. When he decided the coast was clear he brought the phone right back to his ear.

“Are you sure, because you sound a little preoccupied.” Steve said over the line. 

Peter pulled the phone away for a second. Oh my god, Steve Rogers. Steve fucking Rogers, _the_ Captain America was making _jokes_ with him over the phone. God, he couldn’t wait to tell Ned, and Michelle. Well, maybe not Michelle. If he told Michelle that Captain America was calling him on a burner phone at three am she would start referring to it as a booty call, and Peter wasn’t emotionally ready yet for jokes like that. 

“Sorry, just looking for my suit.” Peter covered, trying to go for smooth. “So, what do you need Cap?”

“Do you think you could get away for a few days? Without your Aunt knowing?”

Peter paused, and leaned against the wall. “Yeah. I could probably tell her it’s for a school field trip, and convince her she forgot about it. Or tell her I’m working on a project with Ned. As long as I check in with her it should be fine, why?” 

“I can’t give you a lot of details right now, but I need you to pack a bag. Bring your suit, a few changes of clothes, stuff like that. Take a taxi over to JFK, and bring your passport. Bucky will meet you at security for Southwest. Go with him and he’ll tell you a little more.” Steve advised. 

Peter’s eyes widened a bit as he took on the gravity of Steve’s words. “So, you need me for a mission, is that what this is for?” 

“Yes, and no.” Steve told him briskly. “Just do as I said. I can tell you more when we meet in person. Which should be in a few hours.”

“Okay, I’m packing a bag now.” Peter told him. He got a brief affirmative over the phone before the line went dead. 

He grabbed a duffel bag from the bottom of his closet, and hurriedly packed it in the dark. He put on his suit, then tugged a sweater and a pair of jeans on overtop. He didn’t know what kind of fight he was going to be walking into, and he never wanted to be caught blind. 

When he was packed, he snuck out of the kitchen, and through the front door, not before leaving a note for his Aunt May. He made it sound like he left early to use the robotics lab at school with Ned, and was going to be spending the night at his house for an indeterminate amount of time. 

After getting on the subway he got a text right before the stop for JFK. 

_FROM: Mr. Stark_

_3 AM is a little late for spidey business_

Peter bit his lip, but thumbed out a quick reply before deleting the message thread and stepping through the opening doors and onto the platform.

_FROM: Peter Parker_

_City never sleeps. I’ll give you updates when I can._

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think!
> 
> And chat with me about Stucky  
> twitter: @iamashleymoon  
> tumblr: babyashleym


End file.
